


Survive

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [30]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Inspired by Fanart, Last-stand-style scenario, Love Confessions, Minific, life or death, lots of Grimm, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang and Blake face a horde of Grimm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survive

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3zhifw/lets_finish_this_gaberoid_on_tumblr/cymkwj6?context=3
> 
> Source: http://gaberoid.tumblr.com/post/136592258843/farewell-to-days-of-peace-cause-now-its-time-to

"Ready?" Blake asked. She eased herself slowly onto her feet. The ringing in her ears had faded somewhat, and she could now clearly see the aftermath of the explosion.

It wasn't pretty. The gunship had been struck by a Nevermore, and both had landed just a block away from their position. Yang had tackled Blake, seconds before the debris hit. Yang's blood was staining Blake's top, the wound shallow but bleeding profusely.

"Ready." Came the reply, forced through gritted teeth.

Yang was already on her feet, the tips of her hair glowing slightly as her aura returned, noticed she was injured, and started building up her semblance.

"How much time do you need?" Blake asked, drawing Gambol Shroud from her back.

"Five minutes. I'm sorry." Yang said. Five minutes for her aura to fully return. Five long minutes for Blake to hold off before Yang could bring her fury to the fight.

"Okay." Blake said, as she stepped towards the first wave of Grimm. She drew the second blade, collapsed it into its pistol form and opened fire, methodically aiming, killing, reloading, aiming, killing, reloading as the Grimm recovered, regrouped and noticed the two Huntresses nearby.

Blake readied both blades as a Creep burst up through the ground, tail poised to lunge. A clone took the hit as Blake dodged to the left, swinging her swords to cleave the Creep's leg off. She looked behind her, checking to see if any Grimm were near Yang. It nearly killed her, a Beowulf taking that moment to knock her down and pin her in place under a paw, the other rising, building up for the downswing.

A roar of pain and a roar of gunfire and the Beowulf had a burning hole in its chest.

Blake was able to slide out of the dying Grimm's grasp, and find Yang, holding her side, walking forwards.

"Yang!" Blake cried, "You're not..."

"Eyes front!" Yang replied, punching out a ranged shot at an advancing Creep. It was from her left gauntlet. Her right arm was cupping her wound. She must of exasperated it when she used her right arm to shoot the Beowulf.

"How are you doing?" Blake asked, returning to shooting the Grimm, who were building in numbers, but holding back.

"Nearly there. Sixty seconds, at most."

Then the Grimm horde took that as the signal to charge.

Yang's hand found Blake's.

"Until the end, Blake?"

"Until the end. Yang..."

"I know."

"Don't die."

Yang laughed.

"Tell them that. Actually, I think I will. Come and have a go, if you think you're hard enough!" She yelled the last part at the Grimm, raising her left gauntlet and firing off her own rounds. She could feel her body reacting to the aura she was regenerating, both healing the wound and feeding off its pain. She was so close.

Blake charged ahead, using one of her clones to flip over a Beowulf, decapitating it, and using her ribbon to anchor onto her next target, drawing the attention to her, away from the injured Yang.

Yang could feel her semblance strongly, burning the pain away and giving her strength.

She knew that her eyes were red, that fire wreathed her and that her charge shattered the Grimm that were encircling Blake.

She knew that her back was at Blake's and they carved out their own circle in the sea of red eyes.

She knew triumph as they killed the Alpha, creating a gap in the circle.

She knew hope as they moved towards the gap, widening it.

Her gauntlets had no ammunition left, so it was down and dirty fighting, relying on balancing her low Aura and the power she could gain from her Semblance.

She let the odd claw take a sliver of hair, or a small cut on her skin, a small price to pay for the head-shattering punch that followed.

They broke the line, moving towards the evacuation point. It was no longer a fight, but a race. They heard more gunfire, the chattering of automatic fire and the slower, high-calibre rounds crack through the sky.

Yang could feel her semblance slowly drain, and the pain in her side grew, the equation worsening in her favor. She needed more time to burn off the wound, more power that her Aura couldn't provide or take in damage.

She was going to slow Blake down.

"There!" Blake called. Yang could see the outpost, the hunters on the walls, the aircraft fueled and ready.

And the closing gates. And the Grimm moving close in the other street.

The pain in her side got worse.

"Sis! Keep going!" A young, clear voice rang out from the outpost.

Ruby.

"Blake, Yang, hang on!" Weiss called, and a line of glyphs, stretching from a pace ahead of the duo and up the wall, appeared.

They stepped onto them together, and accelerated, faster, faster, up the walls and onto the battlements.

Three members of Team RWBY collapsed, Ruby standing and sighing with relief.

"That was close." Blake murmured. The gates closed seconds later.

"You're the last two back. We were worried." Weiss said, getting to her feet and offering a hand to Yang.

"Took the scenic route." Yang replied, taking Weiss' hand.

One of the airships took off, hovering above the base and then flying off, taking the Huntsmen back to Beacon. They'd lost this area of Vale, but there would be other battles to fight.

Ruby supported her sister to the next airship, and helped her strap in.

"You okay?" Her silver eyes betrayed her easy tone. It was her first war, their first war. But she was the big sister. She couldn't afford the luxury of fear. So she smiled, and ruffled Ruby's hair.

"It's just a scratch."

Blake strapped in next to Yang.

"You were going to say something, before you went to fight those Grimm, right?" Yang asked.

"Yes." Blake was terse and sharp.

"And I'm betting 'I know' wasn't exactly the reply you wanted?"

"No."

The airship rose off the landing pad.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm sorry, but you were the one holding my hand back then!" Blake retorted.

Ruby laughed.

Blake and Yang looked at their leader.

"You two should really get a room when we get back." Ruby said.

Yang looked at Blake, who raised an eyebrow, the only emotion she chose to show.

She looked at Weiss, who was trying to hold back her amusement.

She looked at Ruby, who was silently laughing.

She turned back to Blake, opened her mouth to speak and felt the pain in her side worsen as the airship shuddered and tilted sickeningly.

Everything went black.

Then everything was white.

The light was blinding, the voices muted.

A face swam into her vision. Black hair. A pale face.

"Mother?" Yang asked.

A sweet sound. Singing?

No. Laughter.

She blinked, seeing Blake's red and embarrassed face glare at her.

"Really? I pour my heart out to you, and you respond with 'mother?"

Weiss dragged Ruby out of the ward, both stifling their laughter.

"I didn't hear you." Yang replied.

"Oh, forget it." Blake huffed.

"What happened?" Yang asked.

"Blood loss, shock, turbulence, you getting airsick." Blake said. "You threw up on me too."

"Think of it as a token of my affection." Yang said. "Am I on pain drugs? I feel happy."

"Fan-tastic." Blake sighed. "Yes, you are."

Yang tilted her head to look at Blake.

"About earlier..."

Blake sat forward on her chair, leaning in close.

"Yes?"

"We have a room."

Blake blinked, opened her mouth, and let out a strangled cry.

"Really? Really!"

Yang laughed until it hurt, then laughed some more.

"No, in all seriousness, we have a room. And since it's quiet, I want to say something."

Blake warily leant in close.

"I love you too."

Blake's sigh was one of relief, and her smile was one of joy.

"Get rested up. We need you- I need you- back and well for when we're next needed." She said.

It was Yang's turn to be indignant. "Wait, that's it? That's your reaction to me saying what you've been waiting for me to confess?"

"Turnabout is fair play, Yang." Blake said, grinning as she walked to the door. "And we'll have plenty of time to _discuss_ this further when you're recovered." She winked, and left Yang glaring at the bandages on her side, willing herself to heal faster.


End file.
